I Never Agreed to This!
by FeebleHearts
Summary: Lucy confides to Natsu that she is ready to start dating and gets an unexpected response. (One Shot)


Lucy walked with Natsu to the guild. It was morning, and the sun was shining down on the water of the canal making it sparkle. A warm, gentle breeze blew across Lucy's face and into her hair, making the long, golden strands dance. She felt relaxed and excited for the day. Natsu and her were planning on picking out a job for just the original members of Team Natsu to go on together (Natsu, Happy, and herself). It would be a nice change of pace after the horrors of Agnalocia and the months spent trapped with her team on their 100 year quest. Something simple. Something where she could get enough of the reward money to take home for rent and have a short break from guild life.

Lucy was ready to take a new step in her life. She was ready to try and start dating. Dating had never been something she felt too concerned about. When she lived at home with her father, a forgotten child who was only let out when there was a financial gain on her father's behalf, was never allowed to date. She was never allowed to even hang out with children her own age, whether they were female or male. When she ran away, she was more focused on staying alive and finding a guild than to worry about finding love or dating. Once she had joined Fairy Tail, everything was too overwhelming to really think about the people around her as potential life partners. After all, it is hard to imagine having a steady relationship when every few weeks she was thrown into another potentially life threatening situation. Talk about unneeded added stress.

But now, now was a good time. She was stronger. She was more confident from her successes, and felt like her life was on a track that would not lead directly to her A) being kidnapped, or B) being thrown into a world altering mission of life or death. She had published her first book and was gaining a semi-steady secondary income from the sales. It was time for her to move forward in her life and possibly find love.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Luce?"

Lucy looked over at her partner and smiled brightly. He looked carefree with his hands clasped behind his head as he walked down the street. He was grinning absently, not bothering to glance her way when he spoke to her.

"I'm excited about doing a mission with just us and Happy." Lucy's arms swung back and forth as she walked.

Natsu just nodded in response, continuing on his way without a care in the world. Lucy decided to tell him her plans. Even though Natsu probably wouldn't even listen to her, she was just too excited to keep it to herself anymore.

"When we get back from this mission I think I'm going to take a break from the guild for awhile. My publisher is wanting the first few chapters of my second book turned in for editing by the end of the month." Lucy decided to summon Plu to walk with them to the guild.

"Pun Pun!"

"Awww, you're just so cute Plue!" Lucy reached down and the little dog spirit jumped up into her arms. She kept walking. Natsu, of course, had yet to comment on her taking a break. Lucy shrugged her shoulders as this was typical of Natsu. He probably hadn't even realized she had spoken.

"I've also decided that I am ready to start dating and taking my life into that next step, you know?" Lucy looked over at Natsu to see if he was even potentially listening to her. She was surprised to see that his grin had faded. She wondered what he was thinking about. Without giving his expression too much more thought, she continued babbling. "It isn't like I have anyone in mind to date or anything, but I think it would be nice to have someone to come home to after missions, who is special and more than a friend." Lucy blushed a little, but was still smiling.

"Pu-pun Pun!" Plu squealed happily, seeming to mirror his key-holder's mood. Lucy spun in a circle holding Plu and giggled with her spirit.

A golden light shimmer between Natsu and Lucy, and her faithful lion spirit appeared looking smug. "Why Princess, if I had known you were ready to accept my love, I would come with a ring!"

Lucy's blush turned brighter as her lion joked with her, "Leo!"

The spirit just laughed and he swept his master up in his arms, ready to run off with her, "Now everyone will know of our bond and love!"

Before he could take off, Lucy was able to squirm from his grasp. "Bad kitty!" she scolded. "I am not dating you!"

"Princess, you don't need to hide your feelings for me any longer! I swear…."

"Close, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy yelled, waving his key through the air. The spirit pouted as he was forced back through his gate and into the Celestial world.

Lucy huffed and stomped her foot as she muttered, "Stupid lion, doesn't know when to stop."

Natsu and Lucy were nearly to the guild now. Lucy could hear the ruckus coming from inside and smiled brightly. It didn't seem to matter what hardship Fairy Tail went through, they always seemed to bounce back. They shared their pain and grew together as a family, it was amazing. She thought of Fairy Tail as a shining light in her life. A place to always call home.

"Natsu! What kind of job do you want to do together?" Lucy asked excitedly. She was getting ready to push open the guild doors, but came to a halt when she realized Natsu wasn't walking beside her anymore. She turned and saw that he had stopped several feet back from the guild entrance. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he had a slight frown on his face.

Lucy walked back to where he was standing, "Natsu, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer her, instead he seemed to just be staring off into the distance. Lucy waved a hand in front of his face, "Um, Natsu? Everything OK?"

Natsu's eyes cleared and met Lucy's. He seemed unsure about something. "Will they take you away?" Natsu asked. His lips turned down into a frown while he asked the question.

"Will who take me away from what?" Lucy asked confused.

"The person your dating."

"What? No Natsu, whoever I date is going to have to understand that the guild is my home and family. I am not going anywhere."

Natsu nodded his head, but still seemed to be puzzled about something, "Lucy, why do you need someone special to come home to?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really expected Natsu to have questions about her wanting to date. In fact, she was so surprised he had been listening that she didn't think much about what he was asking. What was the big deal anyway? He was bound to start dating someone someday, anyhow, same as her.

"It just seems romantic to have someone to come home to that is special to me. We would cook dinner together and cuddle on the couch watching movies while I told them all about my missions." Lucy couldn't help but look off dreamily, imagining a handsome man and herself laughing together over the weirdness of her team.

"Couldn't you just do that with our team when we come back?"

"Ugh, Natsu, that isn't the same!"

"How is what you are talking about any different than the times we spend together?"

Lucy wanted to stomp her foot. She knew Natsu could be a little oblivious to the whole love thing, but she wasn't expecting fifty questions about a hypothetical situation. "Natsu, hanging out with the team isn't the same." She huffed a bit before adding, "I want a boyfriend someday! I want someone who I can be…" she hesitated not sure how to phrase what she wanted to her best friend, "someone who I can be romantic with."

There it was. Natsu's eyebrows raised as realization of what she was saying finally seemed to sink in. A weird shit-eating grin spread across his face and Lucy found that she was suddenly nervous. "As long as nothing changes between us, all the power to ya," Natsu said as he turned to walk to the guild.

Lucy was puzzled at his reaction. Things would have to change, at least a little bit. Maybe she should clear that up now, just to make sure he understood. "But Natsu, things will be different!" she called after him.

Natsu froze midstep. "What're talkin' about Luce?"

"Well, I mean, if either of us started dating someone, things would change. I mean, you wouldn't break into my apartment to sleep in my bed anymore, and there would be times where we couldn't hang out because one or both of us would be with the person we're dating instead."

Natsu looked like he was sorting a few things out. He was looking in the distance and seemed to be trying to think about exactly what Lucy meant. "Why?" was all he seemed to be able to come up with for a response.

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't I still sleep in your bed or go into your apartment. We're partners."

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy. "Natsu, if you were dating someone, would you be fine with them crawling into someone else's bed every night?"

Natsu shrugged. It wasn't ever something he thought about. He tried to imagine it and decided that he would probably be mad if someone special to him snuck around with another person while he was sleeping. "I guess that makes sense. I don't really like it though, your bed is the most comfortable, where would I sleep?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Hopefully in your own god-damned bed!"

Natsu seemed to wince at her words. He went quiet and seemed to think about it for awhile. He was imagining Lucy with some other guy in her apartment eating her food, sleeping in her bed, getting all her attention and he couldn't help but feel annoyed at the idea. He didn't like it. How was she supposed to remain his best friend and his partner if some dude was going to waltz into her life and take up all her time. What if she didn't want to go on missions with him anymore? What if she was too busy being romantic, yuck, with some guy, that she dropped out of the guild, or worse, quit their team.

"Nope."

"Nope what? What do you mean 'Nope'?" Lucy sputtered.

"I don't like it."

"Uugh, Natsu!"

"I don't think you should date, Lucy." Natsu was grinning again and was now walking up to the guild hall doors, ready to push them open.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll date if I want to!" Lucy shouted at him, stomping her foot. "How dare you even try to control me like that Natsu! I don't think I want to go on this mission with you anymore!" Lucy felt like she wanted to cry. Why was Natsu trying to control her just like her father had.

"Aw, come-on Luce! If dating someone really means that much, just date me then! Let's go pick out that mission." Natsu was grinning and opened the guild doors to stomp into the hall before Lucy had a chance to reply.

"Wh-wha? Did he just...?" Lucy raised her hand to cover he lips. Did Natsu even understand what he was suggesting? Lucy needed to know, so before the guild hall door shut all the way, she dodged her way up the stairs and grabbed it, opening it wide so she could spot Natsu. It wasn't as hard as she anticipated since he was currently climbing onto the bar and shouting for everyone to listen up.

"LISTEN UP!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy groaned, "Oooh no. Please no. Please no."

The guild went quiet listening intently to Natsu. "I'VE DECIDED THAT LUCY AND I ARE DATING, YA HEAR ME!"

There was a mixed reaction. Most of the guild seemed to cheer and Lucy could hear Cana yell something about booze. She also heard Grey say something like "You can't just decide that Flame-Brain!" While Natsu retorted with the usual, "You wanna fight me popsicle-dick?" Before anything could start, however, Erza was standing over top of both men giving off an aura of death. They both shrunk back from their fight and disappeared into the crowd of guild members.

"NATSU!" Lucy tried to yell over the chaos that had erupted, "I NEVER AGREED TO ANY OF THIS!" Her words were lost, however, in the growing roar of the guild as music was turned on and everyone cheered at a reason to party. Lucy was seething. Damnit Natsu!


End file.
